The University of Michigan School of Public Health is able to provide an enriched and challenging setting for the research training of health professionals, on the pre- or post doctoral level, in the principles and practices of cancer epidemiology, prevention and control. The current proposal integrates the faculties and resources of the School of Public Health, the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center, the SEER program of the Michigan Cancer Foundation, the Michigan State Department of Public Health Cancer Registry, and the Michigan State Department of Public Health Cancer Control Program. This program integrates the essential components of training in cancer prevention and control, including, 1. A core academic curriculum in cancer biology, epidemiology, preventive oncology, health behavior and education, biostatistics, data management, and the research design of intervention studies, that will serve the individual needs of trainees. 2. An advanced course in cancer prevention and control, taught by core faculty and field preceptors, that will blend theory and practice in the study of cancer surveillance and high risk populations, primary cancer prevention, health promotion and community intervention approaches to cancer prevention, chemoprevention studies, early detection of cancer and cancer control, and economic; social, and ethical issues in the prevention and control of cancer. 3. Hands-on activities in a range of cancer prevention and intervention projects including work in cancer registries, epidemiology field investigations, smoking intervention studies, chemoprevention trials, and cancer screening programs. 4. Opportunities for independent research supervised by core faculty and field site preceptors in a range of established research programs that will serve the individual career goals of trainees.